Men In Cloaks:1st and 2nd Challenges
by SonicGirl2002
Summary: For Hibernian Princess and other members of the M.I.C! First chapter is the first challenge,and the second chapter will be the second challenge!
1. Challenge 1

Yay! This is my very first Men In Cloaks Challenge! *blows party horn and balloons fall from sky* Ok,so Chapter 1 is the first challenge,and chapter 2 will be the second challenge,which will hopefully be up tomorrow if inspiration strikes when I want it to. The song I used in here is called "A Whole New World" from Aladdin,which is THE BEST DISNEY MOVIE EVER! I pretty much just changed the lyrics around,with help from my sister Jane! Thanks Jane! So,without further a-do,MEN IN CLOAKS!

P.S-Please ignore any typos you may find

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or Aladdin's "A Whole New Wold"

* * *

><p>Gilan sighed for what was probably the millionth time as he once again shifted his position on the couch in Halt's cabin. Halt was currently sitting in his favorite chair by the fire, looking over something he had written and occasionally jotting down notes or scribbling things out. Gilan stared at his teacher for a while, then sighed again and changed position...again.<p>

Halt looked over at his apprentice. He was in a rather decent mood, but his patience for the young Ranger was running thin. Just ignore it...Halt thought to himself. You have more important things to worry about...Damn that Crowley...

"What was that,Halt?" Gilan called from his spot on the couch. Halt looked up, a bit startled from his apprentice's sudden outburst. Realizing he had said the last thought aloud, he shrugged the question off.

"Nothing, Gil," he said, turning back to his paper. Gilan was silent, then gave another sigh and shifted again. Halt glared at his apprentice over his paper. When Gilan didn't make anymore noise, he went back to his work...only to be interuppted by Gilan's sighing and shifting. Finally fed up with it, Halt set the paper in his lap and glared viciously at Gilan.

"Gil, exactly why are you sighing and shifting so much?" Gilan opened his mouth to speak, but Halt cut him off. "And if you say a word about being bored-"

"I-it's not that, Halt!" Gilan said quickly,knowing that if he had said that, Halt would put him to work. That was the last thing he wanted. The grizzled Ranger gestured for his apprentice to continue. "It's..." Gilan racked his brain for an excuse that wouldn't end with him doing work. "It's just...about the Men in Cloaks..." That caught the older Ranger's attention, and he looked to Gilan with new-found interest.

"What about them?" Halt asked. Gilan thought for a moment.

"That's what you're working on,right?" he ended up asking. Halt nodded. He was in fact working on a new number for the Men In Cloaks, trying to get it done in the next few days as Crowley asked him too.

"Well,I've just been thinking...I don't really have a part in the whole thing..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well,everytime you and Crowley come up with new songs and stuff for us to do,we all just do what you guys do. But I...well,I just leap all over the place!" Gilan jumped off the couch for emphasis. Halt looked at his apprentice thoughtfully.

"You feel left out,is what you're saying?" Gilan gave his teacher a relieved simle.

"Yeah,that's exactly what I'm saying," Gilan replied,flopping back down on the couch. Then he looked over at Halt expectantly. Halt knew he was waiting for some sort of solution to his problem,a fact Halt was not proud of but knew he couldn't do anything about. The older Ranger thought for a while,glancingdown at his paper. An idea came to him,and he leaned back in his chair,trying to seem casual.

"You know,Gil," he began,and he took note of how the young Ranger's eyes lit up, "writing these musical numbers isn't as easy as it seems. And thanks to that damned Crowley,I need to have one finished in three days tops. Maybe,just in case I don't finish,you could-" but Halt didn't get to finish. Gilan already knew where this was going,and he jumped up from the couch.

"You would really let me write a song?" he asked excitedly.

"I would let you try."

"Awesome! Thanks Halt!" With that,Gilan dissappeared into his room,leaving Halt alone to shake his head and go back to work.

* * *

><p>"Now you've finally-no,that's not it...And now-...no,that doesn't work either! Erg!" A loud thumping noise echoed through the cabin. Halt glanced down the hall towards his apprentice's room.<p>

"Gil?" he called,no answer. Halt started down the hall.

"Gilan?" he tried again,but still no answer. He walked to Gilan's room and opened the door. He saw Gilan sitting on the floor,a piece of paper in front of him and his head against the wall. Gilan turned his head when he heard Halt open the door. His teacher looked a question at him.

"Writing musical numbers is total hell," Gilan said.

* * *

><p>Crowley shook his head,dumbfounded. He looked up at Halt.<p>

"You came up with this is one night? Halt,this is amazing!"

"Actually,Crowley,I-"

"Honestly,Halt," Crowley interrupted, "you need to take credit for this one! This is just amazing! I bet half the Corps know this song! Great choice! And the way you worded it...genius!"

"Crowley,I can't-"

"Oh,pish posh! **(psh,I can totally see Crowley saying that xD) **Halt,enough of this no credit taking nonsense! You need to be recongnized for your-"

"Crowley!" Halt interjected loudly. The Commandent looked up at his old friend.

"I can't take credit for this," Halt began, "because I didn't write it." Crowley stared at Halt,dumbfounded once again. He glanced down at the paper again.

"But this is your handwriting."

"I wrote it,technically,but I didn't come up with the idea." Crowley searched his friend's face,but Halt's expression was as grim and neutral as ever.

"Then who did?" A small smile tugged at the corners of the grim Ranger's mouth.

"You can come on in now!" he called behind him. Crowley looked up and saw Gilan walk in. Crowley looked from the paper to Gilan,and understanding dawned in his eyes.

"You came up with this,Gil?" the Commandent asked,and Gilan nodded.

"Halt helped me with it,though," the young Ranger added. Halt sighed.

"Why must everything we do loop back to me somehow?" he muttered. Crowley went to speak,but Halt held up his hand. "That," he said, "was a rhetorical question."

"Oh,lighten up Halt! There's work to be done!" Crowley stood and struck a super hero pose. "Gentlemen,it's showtime!"

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: I have never,and probably will never,take dance lessons and such,so my dancing descriptions will suck. That is a proven fact (thanks for the support Jane,it means a lot *coughsarcasmcough*). Also,song lyrics are in Italics (sorry DSi users!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gilan looked around at the Men In Cloaks,every Ranger ready to begin. His heart pattered with excitement. He looked over at Halt. He wasn't sure why,that was just what he usually did. Halt looked down and met Gilan's eyes,and gave his apprentice a small smile. That made Gilan's heart soar. The introduction music began,and he knew he was supposed to sing first. He didn't usually sing much,and he was afraid he wouldn't sound good,but he knew Halt had faith in him,and that was enough for him. Gilan stepped forward,away from the others,and began to sing.<p>

_I can show you the world_

_Shining,shimmering,splendid_

Halt stepped forward with him and began to sing his part.

_Tell me,boy,now when did _

_You last let your arrow fly?_

Halt and Gilan each spun away from each other,fanning out their cloaks as they did so. Halt continued singing as a few more Rangers stepped forward and accompanied Gilan in his dancing.

_I can show you the way_

_To move through all of the shadows_

As Halt sang the next few lines,he dramatically took steps back to the large group.

_Step here,then step there,and now here_

_Till you're stepping like a pro_

Halt,Gilan,Crowley,and about a quarter of the other Rangers all sang the next few lines together.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Gilan's voice rang out the loudest,with the rest of the Rangers humming along softly to the music.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way out here,_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Halt's voice cut in,singing the last line in the verse.

_Now you need to learn to do this right!_

Gilan took on another solo as he leapt across the clearing.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

Crowley,finally getting his solo,did his own leap to the front of the group,and started dramatically gesturing with his arms.

_Shoting,sneaking,and training_

_Under the endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Crowley and Halt each took on their own little solo as Gilan started acting out motions. Gilan lifted an imaginary bow,and closed one eye. Halt sang:

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

Back to Crowley:

_A hundred thousand things to learn_

Gilan pretended to hold the imaginary bow sloppily. Halt sang again:

_Hold your bow like this-that's better_

Crowley's voice came back in:

_I'm like a shooting arrow_

_I've come so far_

The two friends sang the last line together:

_I can't go back to where I used to be!_

Halt,Gilan,and Crowley all leapt across the clearing as the other Rangers sang the begginning line of the next verse.

_A whole new world_

Halt sang out alone this time.

_Every turn a surprise_

Gilan cut in.

_With new horizons to pursue_

Crowley came in this time.

_Every moment gets better_

he entire Men In Cloaks sang the next few lines together.

_I'll practice anywhere_

_There's no time to spare_

All the Rangers stepped back,leaving only Halt and Gilan up front. Gilan looked up at his teacher as he sang the next line.

_Let me learn this whole new world with you_

All the Rangers except for Halt,Gilan,and Crowley sang:

_A whole new world_

Crowley sang his little solo next:

_That's where we'll be_

Followed by Gilan's:

_A thrilling chase_

And then Halt's:

_A mysterious place_

Finally,all three friends sang the last line together,in soft,dramatic voices.

_For the Men In Cloaks_

It was silent for a while when the three Rangers finished the song,but eventually,the clearing they stood in exploded into applause. Crowley patted Gilan on the back.

"Welcome to showbiz,Gil!" Gilan gave the Commandent a smile,then turned to Halt,who gave him a ghost of a smile and nodded. And Gilan knew that was equal to three hearty cheers from Halt.

* * *

><p>Well,there ya have it folks! This was actually pretty long. I is proud! But I think since it was so long,bits may have gotten cut out. If that happens,I am very sorry! But I really can't do anything about that. On a positive note,how'd I do? I'd love to hear what the other members of M.I.C think! R&amp;R please! Bye!<p> 


	2. Challenge 2

I am probably going to have a LOT of M.I.C stuff in my stories list...but I am a-ok with that! So,obviously,last night,inspiration never struck. But then I read Trouble in the Night's M.I.C story and BOOM,inspiration! So this is the second challenge! Hazzah! So,please enjoy and review and all that good stuff. Oh,and can one of the other members of the M.I.C please tell me how to post to the community? I'm mental,so I don't know how. (lolz)

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I owned Ranger's Apprentice and the surprise song in this chapter! Then I woke up and I realized it was only just a dream...and I don't own the song "Just A Dream" that I just quoted...though that song isn't mentioned in here...

Once again,please ignore typos!

* * *

><p>Gilan stared out the window into the dark and breezy night. The young Ranger had a lot runnig through his mind for some reason. Something kept bugging him,nagging at the back of his mind,put he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He sighed,and heard Halt groan from behind him.<p>

"Gilan,please don't tell me we're going to repeat what happened a few weeks ago," the older Ranger called. Gilan shook his head.

"It's not that Halt," Gilan replied. Halt looked up from the paper he was holding.

"What is it then?"

"Honestly,I don't know...something just doesn't feel right to me..." When Gilan didn't hear Halt reply,he turned from is spot at the window. He saw his teacher muttering to himself and jotting things down on his paper. Gilan huffed.

"Halt!" he whined,and said Ranger looked up once again. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yes,I heard you," Halt said,then looked back down at his paper. Gilan stared at him.

"What are you working on?"

"A new song for the next Gathering."

"When is the next Gathering?"

"About a month or so."

"Then why are you working on it now?"

"To get it out of the way." Gilan was quiet for a minute,then said "Halt? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked me four," the older Ranger replied. Gilan didn't say anything,and this time Halt sighed and looked up again. "What is it,Gil?"

"Do you ever get that feeling when you know there's something you need to do,but you don't know what and then you get all confused?" Halt thought for a moment.

"Yes,occasionally."

"What do you do when that happens?"

"Try to take my mind off it." That gave Gilan an idea.

"Halt?" the grizzled Ranger glared at Gilan over his paper. "What now Gilan?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Gilan,you aren't four."

" Halt? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" Halt looked at Gilan for a long time.

"Gil,like I said,you aren't four."

"What if it was an educational story? Like a Men In Cloaks story!"

"How is that educational?"

"Because! I'm learning about the Men In Cloaks!"

"If I say yes,will you shut up?"

"Probably." Halt sighed and set his papers on a table by the chair he was sitting in.

"All right,what about?" Gilan thought for a while.

"Well,how exactly did the Corps turn into a Broadway show?" Gilan was surprised when he saw Halt smile. Said Ranger leaned back in his chair.

"Well,it was quite a few years ago...about five years before you became my apprentice... **(yeah,I have no idea when Halt joined the Corps,but since he's like 4 billion years old [me and my friend's favorite joke xD] I'm just going to assume he's been there for a while. So if my time's off...well,too bad. Like I said at the beginning I'm mental xD)**

* * *

><p><span>Underlined words is Halt narrorating!<span>

_Italics are song lyrics!_

**Bold is me talking bout somethin...**

Normal is the flashback!

* * *

><p>"Oh HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT!"<p>

I still remember exactly how that voice sounded...

Halt winced when the loud voice bellowed through the quiet cabin. He turned to go open the door,but Crowley was already in,sitting on the couch.

"How'd you get in here?" Halt asked. "The door was locked!"

"Yeah,but not all your windows were." **This is my absolute favorite thing to say when people ask you how you got somewhere.**

Halt facepalmed. "What do you want Crowley?"

"I just got the best idea ever!"

Crowley sounded like he was four. Just like you did not five minutes ago. *Gilan glares*

"Crowley,your ideas aren't usually what people would call the best."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well,all your ideas consist of me and you and someone else doing something that makes us all look like idiots."

"What's wrong with that?" Crowley put a mock look of hurt on his face.

Gilan:Isn't that what Crowley does now?

Halt:Shut up. Anyway...

Halt sighed. "What is-"

"A RANGER CORPS ANTHEM!" Crowley exclaimed,jumping up off the couch. Halt blinked.

"That...is actually not a bad idea..."

Gilan:Biggest mistake of your life?

Halt:Like I said,writing musical numbers is hell.

Gilan:Ain't that the truth...

"Yes! I'm very glad to hear you say that Halt...because you're helping me with it!"

"Whatever you-...wait,what?"

* * *

><p><span>Halt:It took Crowley and I a week to come up with a song that was around thirty seconds long...<span>

Gilan:Why was it so short?

Halt:Because of Crowley's song choice...

"All right! It took us a week,but we finally finished 'Ranger Corps,the MUSICAL!" Crowley cheered. Halt looked over what they wrote.

"Crowley,this song is,what,thirty seconds long?"

"Length doesn't matter! It's the thought that counts! And we're going to perform it at the Gathering tomorrow!"

Halt looked at Crowley for a really long time. "I really hate you right now."

* * *

><p><span>Gilan:Are we at the part where you guys perform?<span>

Halt:We will be if you would stop interrupting me.

Halt looked around at the small group of Rangers,all standing in position,ready to perform the new anthem.

"This is so stupid."

"Oh come on Halt! Lighten up! This'll be fun!" Crowley insisted. Halt rolled his eyes as the music started up. The intro played,then all the Rangers except for Halt and Crowley began singing.

_R-A-N-G-E-R_

_C-O-R-P-S!_

_R-A-N-G-E-R_

_C-O-R-P-S!_

Halt shot Crowley a quick 'I hate you right now' glare as they both stepped forward and began singing together.

_It's the Ranger Corps,hide-out_

_If you're a Ranger,come inside!_

_We're the Ranger Corps,we are!_

_And protecting the kingdom is what we do!_

A random Ranger shouted out "ROLECALL! CROWLEY!"

Crolwey spun on his heel and shouted out "HERE!"

The random Ranger called out again. "HALT!"

Halt jumped in the air,did a spin,then landed with his hands high over his head. "HERE!"

Pretty much everyone else who's name was called either retired by now,or I just don't remember them.

As Halt spun by Crowley,he whispered in his friend's ear "I told you this was too short!" They each reached the opposite end of the small clearing,and Crowley glared at Halt. The other Rangers sang:

_We're the Ranger Corps,we are!_

_And protecting the kingdom is what we do!_

Halt and Crowley both rejoined the group,and sang the last line.

_R-A-N-G-E-R_

_C-O-R-P-S!_

Then every Ranger pulled out his bow and pointed it,with the left half pointing left,the right half pointing right,and Halt and Crowley pointing forward. Crowley looked over at Halt.

"I thought that was pretty good." Halt spoke out of the corner of his mouth,careful not to break his pose.

"If I ever let you talk me into this again,I'm picking the song."

* * *

><p>"And from then on,that's just what we did," Halt finished. Gilan stared at him.<p>

"The very first Ranger Corps National Anthem was the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song?" Gilan asked,dumbfounded. Halt nodded.

"It was definitley not the best number we've ever performed...but it all ended up pretty well."

"Is this why you always write the songs?" Gilan asked,and Halt nodded.

"Because if I let Crowley have his way-"

"OH,WAIT!" Gilan exclaimed,jumping up. Halt jumped a bit in his chair,startled by his apprentice's sudden outburst.

"What?"

"I remember what it was that I forgot!" Gilan replied. Halt blinked.

"All right...what was it?"

"I lost my bow when I was training out in the woods!"

"Oh...ok,well that's-...wait,you did what?"

* * *

><p>Yes,Mickey Mouse played a very large part in creating the Men In Cloaks! That just proves how awesome that mouse is! And how much cooler he is than Barney! That dumbass dinosaur...anyway,there's the second challenge! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Once again,if bits got cut out I'm sorry. But I cam't really do anything about that...so just review and then re-read this and enjoy the show all over again! See ya guys later!<p> 


End file.
